HydroPhobia
by chrnoskitty
Summary: AkuRoku. He's beem following them since before they were popular, so what happens when Roxas gets to meet the brains behind the most famous band of the moment HydroPhobía?


**Hydro-Phob_í_a**

_AkuRoku. He's beem following them since before they were popular, so what happens when Roxas gets to meet the "brains" behind the most famous band of the moment; Hydro-Phobía??_

The stage lights cast their yellow glare, illuminatating every fine-toned muscle accented by the glaring leather ensemble he wore that evening. The din of the fan's cheering is deafening, but the redhead doesn't notice. All he knows, is the music.

A driving force in his life. How long had he been doing this? Not long, but he couldn't even imagine his life before. Demyx's ridiculously long intro ended, and he launched into his lyrics--His strong voice not portraying the questions he had held a minute ago.

Hydro-phob_í_a. Their debut single and the name of their two-man band. In the past two years, they had acquired quite a following. Axel wouldn't know, he didn't deal with the fan mail; only bragged about it. It was Demyx and their rep who usually handled it. Yup, they actually _replied _to their mail. And didn't drop out of school... but that was a different story.

_It's over_? Axel thought as the music slowed, and the lyrics ran out. _All ready??_

Demyx looked over at him when the stage curtains fell, blocking out the view--but not the raucious din--of the rabid fans. "Ready for Behind The Scenes??" He asked, Axel glared.

"Am I ever?" Axel growls, but all he's rewarded with is Demyx's laughter as he's lead out the back stage door.

♥♂♥♂♥♂♥

"Remind me why we do this, again," Axel said as another hyper fangirl with their band's name plastered all over her clothes bounces away.

"To be different," Demyx replied with a shrug, letting in another person. It was only the two of them in the room, with one authorized personelle guarding the door where the mob threatened to tear the poor polished oak off it's hinges.

"Errm... Hi?" The person asked, looking at floor so all that Axel saw was a mess of blonde spikes. _hmmph!_ Axel thought, somewhat narcisstically. _I'm still the king of hair gel, groupie._

" 'Ello," Axel drawled. He wasn't given much to work with, what else could he say?

" Good Morning!" Demyx says, with much more enthusiasm than one who has just played sitar for a couple hours should. Axel chanced a glance at the dirty blonde and mentally smacks himself. He's got coffee.

"Er... I'm holding you up, aren't I?" The blonde asked, looking up.

Axel gave a lazy cat-like grin, "We've got time. They'll stay out there for hours just to get in here." His voice tells the blonde that he's not lying, and he guesses that Axel probably knows from experience.

"What's your name, kid?" Demyx asked, suddenly taking in the world away from his sugar-laden caffeine explosion, coffee cup.

"Roxas..." The blonde replied, locking his bright, intense cerulean gaze with Demyx's dirty green-blue one. Demyx nodded, but Axel seemed kind of surprised.

"Y'know, I think I've heard that name before," Axel said, stretching on the worn couch in the small, closet-sized room. Demyx nodded in agreement.

Roxas blushed and noddedd. "I... I sent you guys an email."

"Aaaaaaaaand?" Axel said, looking rather bored. "We get tons of those, thinking of changing our adress... maybe to something like, 'NotFamousOrInABand' " Demyx laughed, but Roxas failed to get the joke.

"I... I sent it the day after Hydro-Phob_í_a came out...," Roxas said, his face decidedly red. He really had no idea why he was doing this, he'd just been following the group since the day their debut album came out--When most of the media didn't think they'd last until the next season.

Axel stayed silent, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Oh!" Demyx exclaimed, jumping up. "I know why that name's familliar now!! You're that keyboarder who sent us that email... what was your adress again?? Not-AN-Emo or something??"

Roxas blushed and looked down, Axel laughed. "Keyboarder?" The red head asked, flicking open and closed a lighter near the 'rustic' couch. 'Rustic' was just a fancy word for 'crap that you can't part with', in Axel's mind, anyways... Or was that Keepsakes?? Eh, what the hell, this stupid couch should burn...

"Y-Yeah," Roxas stuttered, looking a the peeling floor again. Why the hell was he blushing??

"Okay," Axel growled, still trying to get the couch to set on fire. "Burn dammit... why don't you burn!???" He pleaded with it, quite oblivious to the pair of shocked, one appalled as well, gazes now fixed on him. "What?" Axel said, sounding rather innocent despite the fact that they had all seen, and heard, him try to deface _another_ piece of public property.

"Nothing," Demyx said, shaking his head and turning away. Roxas kept staring, they were just a few feet apart and the blonde could see the sweat from the concert still glistening on Axel's face, every miniscule wrinkle in the leather. Feathery red hair was coming undone from it's intimidating spikes, some falling into the redhead's face which he agitatedly pushed away.

_Cute_. Roxas had no idea why the thought entered his mind, but had a feeling he'd find out in a moment. Inexplicably, he felt himself lean forward, get the closest look into those electric green eyes anyone probably had ever had, and stopped. Barely a hair's breath were their lips from each other, and the redhead made no move to pull away. Roxas continued with his initial instinct, and kissed the famous pyromaniac.


End file.
